Do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared
by Mr-Biscuit-Bat
Summary: This meant to be after Megatron killed Dreadwing in Season 2 episode 25 "Regeneration" Megatron makes love to his second in command. Rated M sticky. One shot


"Do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared!"

Megatron turned around from Starscream and grabbed Dreadwing's head with one hand and swiftly tossed his corpse to the far corner of Knockout's medic bay. The body slammed the wall and made many dents as it landed face down on the cold metal floor. The Decepticon leader walked over to Starscream who was sitting on the floor still in shock. The jet was starting to get confused as Megatron approached him without a word. Megatron got on his knees in front of Starscream so they were almost eye to eye. The bigger one looked down on the smaller one. Screamer looked at his liege with his jaw halfway opened and his optics taking most of his face plating. Megatron placed his hands on the ground next to both of Starscream's hips. Starscream leaned back about a few inches but his wings hit the wall and he could not lean any further. The seeker now knew what Megatron was trying to do. He wanted to protest but he remembered what Megatron had done. He shot Dreadwing to save Starscream's life. Not only that but he saved his life just after being able to join the Decepticons once again. Dreadwing was Megatron's second in command when Starscream came back to their ranks, but now he was dead. That meant he was most likely to be Second in command once again. If he protested Megatron would bring all of that up and probably make his stay with the decepticons worse than it has to be.

"Do not ever make me regret which one of you I spared."

Megatron leaned in more so that their helmets touch and their optics met. Starscream decided to corporate but he wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. The skinny one tipped his head and left his mouth opened just enough for a kiss. Megatron accepted the invite, their mouth-plates linked and their optics closed. Megatron explored the seeker's mouth with his tongue. The Decepticon leader then found Starscream's tongue inside his mouth; he bit it nice and hard. Starscream took this as a hint and bit Megatron's; but softly in case either one pulled away but he realized he didn't want that to happen. Megatron moved his right hand so it was now clutching Starscream's hip. Starscream decided to make the next move and placed his hands on his master's shoulder blades. Megatron pulled away but all hands stayed as they were. Megatron began to remove his second in command's crotch plating. Megatron removed it by taking off the screws on the sides holding the back and front together. He threw the front and back plates out of site. Megatron removed his plating the same way and threw his to the side with Starscream's. Megatron started sucking on the wires on the seeker's lower neck. Starscream placed his mouth-plates on Megatron's cheek. Megatron rubbed up and down Starscream's smooth leg with his right hand and gripped his lower back with the other. Starscream had his claws around Megatron's neck as he was licking his right face plating. Megatron then places his hand on aft, feeling his smooth metal; Megatron then poked his second in command's recharge port with his index finger. Starscream stopped licking and gasped.

"Take it out." Starscream said in a calm but serious scratchy voice.

Megatron took his finger out but kept his hand on the seeker's aft and began to squeeze it with both hands. Starscream removed Megatron's hands off of him with his claws. Megatron leaned back as Starscream got off the floor and walked over to the medic table. Megatron just looked at the jet do this as he was still on his knees in the corner. Starscream moved the table so it was horizontal and then got on the table chest down. He placed his elbows down and lifted his head with his hands and started kicking his feet high in the air one at a time, landing on table and then pointing to the ceiling.

"My aft is now ready my liege."

Megatron smirked and walked over to Starscream. Starscream's master placed his knees on the table and his fingers gently touched the interface of his second in command while holding his thighs with the palm. The seeker got on his knees sticking out his aft and placed his hands on the table so he was in a simple push up position. Megatron thrusted and pulled Starscream's aft closer to his body. Megatron's interface poked inside Starscream's recharging port. Starscream let out a small gasp. The decepticon leader began to thrust getting his interface deeper within Starscream. Starscream's interface began to leak lubricant on the table. Starscream clutched the end of the table as Megatron gave one big thrust. Some of Megatron's lubricant was on Starscream's soft aft but his recharging port was satisfied with great feeling. Megatron gave one last thrust and squeezed Starscream's aft. The jet screamed at the top of his lungs as Megatron showed him great sensation. Megatron gave s scream but his was louder but not as high pitched. Both mech's went into overdrive as sparks flew. Megatron pulled his interface out of Starscream. Both of them sighed and got out of their simple push up position and got on their knees on the table. Starscream's optics closed and his back hit Megatron's chest and his legs straighten out. Megatron put his arm over the seekers chest with his other hand also the seekers hip. His legs became straight and his optics closed with Starscream lying onto of him. They both went into recharge for the rest of the night.

Starscream woke up and looked around the room to find that he wasn't in his recharging room but in the medic bay. He felt something poke his aft. He looked down to see his leader holding his hip. Starscream suddenly remembered what happened the night before. He slowly got off of Megatron trying to not wake him up from recharging. Starscream then saw his crotch plate over on the ground. He slowly walked to it and put it on putting back the screws on the sides. He walked back to Megatron who was recharging on the table. He looked to see lubricant on the table. He gasped at the sight. He knew that was why his aft felt a little wet. He started to walk out of the room to clean it off of him. He giggled on the way out when he saw Dreadwing's dead body in the corner. Before he left he said to himself out loud while looking at Dreadwing's corpse "I don't think you regretted which one of us you spared Lord Megatron"


End file.
